


Замечательный обман

by llaudat



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: FB-2012, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я в твоем палаццо, трахаю твою графство» – грязный приемчик для краткого содержания, да? Так что я отдам должное Чезаре, который ранним утром 1 января 1503 написал герцогу Венеции: «Веря, что благодаря отходу французских войск обратно в Ломбардию, им удастся осуществить былые замыслы, при взятии Сенигаллии ко мне присоединились герцог Гравины, Паоло Орсини, Вителоццо да Кастелло и Оливеротто да Фермо со всеми своими силами, и под моими флагами под видом помощи они устроили заговор, в котором я, предвидев и выявив его, опередил их и арестовал, чтобы положить конец их бесконечным изменам и вероломству».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замечательный обман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un Bellissimo Inganno ("A Most Beautiful Deception")](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13409) by liriaen. 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012

_31 декабря 1502, шестой час утра. Сенигаллия_

Он теребит перчатки и сползает по стене, кладка царапает спину.

Здесь, у моря, холоднее. Дыхание превращается в пар на морозце, но туман его устраивает — в последнее время совсем не нравится смотреть на звезды. Планеты пророчат ему величие, или, по-крайней мере, так говорит звездочет, поэтому Чезаре и платит ему, хоть и задается вопросом, что Бехайм обходит молчанием.

Когда Микелетто выходит, его руки покрыты запекшейся кровью. Чезаре подносит эти пальцы к губам, закрывает глаза и легко их целует, костяшку за костяшкой.

 

_30 сентября 1502. Маджоне_

Паоло Орсини складывал в линию на столе первые каштаны этого года и насвистывал легкомысленную мелодию. Он помнил, какими гладкими они ощущались в кармане, и теперь наслаждался бликами света на кожуре.

Все лучше, чем смотреть на опустошенное лицо Вителоццо.

Джанпаоло с грохотом опустил чашу вина на стол, расплескав содержимое:  
— Говорю вам, мы в опасности, дракон нас вот-вот сожрет! Что жалует нам сын, отец отбирает в пользу церкви. В любом случае, мы…

— Тише, — фыркнул кардинал Орсини, — думай.

— Чезаре хочет Болонью, тиран, — рассудительно проговорил Петруччи. — Но Джан прав. Сначала он вас отымеет, как обычных шлюх.

 

_7 октября 1502. В пути_

— Пречистая дева, что за муравейник! — приезжий уже пятый раз отпрыгнул в сторону, чтобы его не втоптали в грязь. Бормоча проклятия, он достал записную книжку и нацарапал: «…С тех пор как я здесь, герцог потратил на гонцов и особых посланников больше монет, чем иной потратил бы за два года».

Может быть, в Синьории наконец поймут положение, скупые они мулы.

Никколо поспешил дальше, в тревоге прикусывая губу. Герцог любезно принял предложение флорентийцев о поддержке, прекрасно зная, что она практически бесполез…

Он взвизгнул, внезапно споткнувшись о протянутую ногу Чезаре.

 

_9 октября 1502. Имола_

Было уже далеко за полночь, но в палаццо Имолы, реквизированном Чезаре, все еще царила суета. Никколо осознал, что перешел на перевернутый распорядок дня. А Чезаре, несмотря на то, что капитаны бунтовали, Урбино снова оказался в руках Монтефельтро, а Папа в Риме свирепел от ярости, выглядел странно довольным.

В настоящее время Борджиа был занят тем, что сочинял донесения и потягивал вино, и Никколо поспешил ему на помощь. Подходя, он заметил, что камзол и рубашка дона Мигеля были в беспорядке, соломенные волосы растрепаны.

— А этот заговор? — торопливо прошептал Никколо. — Он тебя не беспокоит?

— Не, — зевнул Микелетто, выражение темных глаз смягчилось, — Чезаре ожидал чего-то в этом роде с июня.

 

_25 октября 1502. Имола_

— Паоло, — Чезаре, улыбаясь, поднялся навстречу Орсини-младшему. — Я так рад, что ты пришел.  
Он тепло обнял юношу, расцеловал в обе щеки и продел руку под локоть. Слуги по первому знаку принесли вина и еды, и, когда они сели, Чезаре осмотрел запястья Паоло с невыразимо грустным лицом.

— Зачем ты так меня огорчаешь? — тихо спросил он и обвел кончиком пальца край губ Паоло и сладкую ямочку на подбородке. — Я теряю сон из-за тебя.

Когда их поцелуй перерос в жадный, Чезаре потянул юношу на пол. Но в отличие от Паоло так и не закрыл глаза.

 

_29 октября 1502. Урбино_

« …что касается восстановления их земель, имущества и привилегий. Мы желаем прекратить эти губительные вражду и раздоры, с прощением всего причиненного ущерба. Мы надеемся поприветствовать их как союзников навсегда, поэтому Мы обещаем защищать их состояния».

— Чушь собачья.

— Нет, — возразил Паоло, — он говорит искренне. Он в затруднении, Вителоццо. Его войска меньше наших в три раза в лучшем случае, а его отец уже наложил под себя от страха. Александр собрал пожитки и сбежал в Сант-Анджело. Слушайте, — он перешел на шепот, — Чезаре предлагает сделку. И что, даже если он хочет голову Петруччи? Пожалуйста, пусть забирает!

 

_6 ноября 1502. Имола_

День, похоже, так и не начался, и свет дня растворился в сумерках прежде, чем Чезаре соизволил подняться с постели. Его лихорадило, и он вынужден был изнывать от безделья. По-крайней мере, у него был предлог заползти обратно в объятия Микелетто.

Почувствовав, как огрубевшие от меча пальцы зарываются в волосы, Чезаре громко застонал.

— А, с добрым утром! — усмехнулся Микелетто. — Я думал, ты болеешь.

— Эм, ммм. Подними-ка ноги немного.

— Ладно. Но приглуши голос, хорошо?

— Почему это? Дворец мой, и я могу стонать, сколько захочу.

Микелетто шлепнул его: 

— С Макиавелли в прихожей?

 

_10 декабря 1502. В пути_

Снега выпало по колено, и неприятная дорога до Имолы затянулась. Микелетто объезжал с фланга цепочку тяжелых всадников, когда что-то вдалеке зацепило его взгляд: одинокая серая фигура в промокшей мантии пробиралась через грязь.

Он потянул поводья на себя и засмеялся:  
— Мессир Макиавелли. Многознающий и малооплачиваемый, как обычно, я погляжу.

Никколо сердито нахмурился:  
— Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты не дразнил меня, Мигель. Плохо уже то, что Его Светлость вынужден выехать сегодня. — Зубы Макиавелли стучали от холода. — Не желаешь просветить меня, где он нашел еще пять тысяч пеших солдат и восемьсот всадников кавалерии?

— Может, французские родственники? Я слыхал, они временами бывают довольно полезны.

 

_20 декабря 1502.Чезена_

Макиавелли подпрыгнул:   
— Он… Он что?!

Агапито с интересом посмотрел, как флорентинец принялся заламывать руки, за пять секунд превращаясь из бойкого дипломата в истерика. Секретарь Чезаре отложил в сторону документы и резко ответил:  
— Господи Боже, поумерь пыл! Что тебе с того?

— Что с того, что герцог распустит французские войска и останется с всего тремя отрядами? Что ж, Орсини впадет в хандру. А потом они выдвинутся на Флоренцию!

Агапито пожал плечами. 

Макиавелли побледнел.

В конце концов мимо прошагал Чезаре, одетый для охоты.   
Он что-то ворковал горностаю на сгибе руки.   
— Да, Никколо? — холодно спросил он. — Ты что-то хотел?

 

_22 декабря 1502. Чезена_

От удара его голова стукнулась о столбик кровати так, что балдахин зашатался. В глазах поплыло. Он попытался сопротивляться ледяной хватке железа, но не смог.

— Вот как это чувствуется. — прошипел Микелетто и дернул цепь. — Ты не потеряешь сознание. У тебя будет достаточно времени выблевать кишки и захлебнуться собственной рвотой.

— Ты… ты ревнуешь, — прохрипел Чезаре. — Как… занимательно.

— Можешь обработать каждую задницу в городе, мне плевать.

— Так это из-за… моего танца… с моной Клеофе?

— Это, — Микелетто отвесил пощечину, — из-за Рамиро де Лорка, которого я тебе притащил, пока ты трахал кого ни попадя, засранец.

 

_25 декабря 1502. Чезена_

Вителоццо Вителли  
Джанпаоло Бальони, порезавший своего кузена Гриффонетто на куски за то, что тот замарал их имя участием в Варфоломеевской ночи  
Джентиле Бальони  
Кардинал Джан-Батиста Орсини, старый полуслепой развратник  
Франческо Орсини, герцог Гравины  
Паоло Орсини, лорд Паломбары  
Франчотто Орсини  
Джованни Бентивольо  
Эрмес Бентивольо, утопивший Болонью в крови семьи Марескотти  
Гвидобальдо да Монтефельтро  
Жан-Мария Варано  
Джулио Чезаре Варано  
Оливеротто да Ферма, перебивший всю свою родню, от любящего дядюшки до нерожденного ребенка  
Пандольфо Петруччи из Сиены

Чезаре помахал листком, приподнимая бровь:  
— Это все?

— Да, — с готовностью кивнул Рамиро и захрипел.

 

_28 декабря 1502. Пезаро_

— Черт меня дери, это неловко, — прикрывая глаза от зимнего солнца, пробормотал Микелетто, когда они подъезжали к бывшему замку Сфорца. 

Чезаре проследил за его взглядом и рассмеялся:  
— Что, заниматься этим на брачном ложе Лукреции? Уверяю тебя, любовь тут давно не живет.

Выше по склону Чезаре приметил посланца и пришпорил коня: все вставало на свои места, направляемое невидимыми руками. Он передал письмо Микелетто.

— Они просят придти в Сенигаллию за парой ключей?

— Не очень-то умно с их стороны, не так ли? — Чезаре улыбнулся. — Вперед, отойдем ко сну пораньше.

 

_30 декабря 1502. Сенигаллия_

Паоло брезгливо отвернулся, как только Вителоццо начал теребить гульфик. Ему совершенно не хотелось видеть, как коренастый кондотьер мажет пенис ртутью, с него хватало и запаха.

— Итак, — крякнул Вителоццо, — он отдал распоряжение, да?   
Казалось, он обращался к своему члену, а не к собравшимся в комнате капитанам.

Оливеротто сперва кинул взгляд на Вителоццо, затем на Паоло.  
— Разумеется. Он порядком тщеславен. Чтобы Андреа Дориа преклонил колени перед могущественным Валентино? Это его порадует не меньше, чем если бы ему отсосали. Без обид, Вито.

 

_30 декабря 1502. Фано_

— Давай еще над этим поработаем, — пробормотал Чезаре, но его рука уже скидывала карты да Винчи со стола. Опрокидывая тарелки с едой, переворачивая вино, пальцы забрались под рубаху Микелетто, распутывая шнуры, которые крепили ее к штанам. Чезаре укусил подбородок Микелетто, затем шею, место, где застегивалась рубаха. Толкнул его на стол и вскарабкался сверху, одной рукой придерживая затылок, другой стягивая портки.

— Так приспичило? — низко рассмеялся Микелетто.

Раздувая ноздри, Чезаре накрыл его своим телом, отчаянно вцепляясь.

 

_30 декабря 1502, десятый час. В пути_

Побережье Адриатики выглядело мрачно: длинная пустынная полоса с редкими струпьями серой травы. Конь Чезаре шарахнулся было в сторону, но всадник подтолкнул его коленями и похлопал по мускулистой шее.

Первым появился Орсини, за три мили до Сенигаллии. Чезаре отметил роскошный, повторяющий цвета клана наряд Паоло. Вителоццо, болтающийся позади него, выглядел куда менее привлекательно: он сидел верхом на муле, жирный живот рвался из-под камзола. От него несло потом, и когда они обнялись, кожа Чезаре покрылась мурашками.

Тем не менее, разговаривали они вполне дружески. Чезаре даже отпустил свою охрану и пригласил капитанов сопровождать его.

 

_30 декабря 1502, двенадцатый час. Сенигаллия_

Оливеротто и Вителоццо повернули назад, как только услышали, что мост поднимается, но сзади теснились люди, и им пришлось проехать вперед.   
— Дьявол его забери, — прошипел Оливеротто, дергая подбородком в сторону Микелетто. — Откуда он появился?

— Тише, друг, — отозвался Паоло, — он в городе со вчерашнего дня, выбирает подходящее помещение для герцога.

— Помещения для его войск тоже?

— Его… чего? О чем ты?

На площади Паоло спешился с коня. Его сердце сжалось при виде стены швейцарских пик. На широких мраморных ступенях дворца Бернардино ди Парма стоял Чезаре Борджиа, его кираса ярко сверкала в лучах солнца.

 

_30 декабря 1502, первый час пополудни. Сенигаллия_

Чезаре хлопнул Паоло по спине и воспользовался объятием, чтобы мягко прикусить его ухо.   
— Что ж, господа, — обратился он к капитанам, — пойдемте. Хватит уже сделок — у нас с вами есть повод отпраздновать! Я попросил мессира да Винчи придумать нам угощение, вам оно покажется любопытным.

Франческо Орсини нахмурился:  
— С каких пор вы обедаете в полном доспехе?

— Дай мне время, и я сброшу его, — кивнул Чезаре. — Кстати, что стряслось с мессиром Бальони? Я не вижу его среди вас.

— Отозван в Перуджу, — пробормотал да Фермо, — срочные дела.

— Какая жалость.

 

_31 декабря 1502, пятый час утра. Сенигаллия_

Один глаз Оливеротто полностью опух, из второго сочилась кровь, голова свесилась вниз. Микелетто запрокинул ее:

— Не покидай нас, милый. Время еще есть.

— Время! — Оливеротто жалобно заскулил. — Для чего?   
Его живот и грудь сдавливали веревки, которыми он был привязан к Вителоццо.

Микелетто изучал свои ногти.  
— Ох, ну я не знаю. Для покаяния. Для молитвы. Что там люди в твоем положении имеют обыкновение делать.

— Мигель, — проскрипел Вителоццо, пробуждая себя от ступора, — кровью Спасителя…

— Да, Вито?

— Пожалуйста, пришли мне исповедника…

Микелетто одной рукой пригладил сальные волосы мужчины, другой затянул петлю гарроты.

 

_31 декабря 1502, шестой час утра. Сенигаллия_

— Солдаты мародерствуют, — произнес Микелетто и разжал пальцы. — Тебе, возможно, захочется принять меры.

Их дыхание смешивалось. Чезаре уткнулся лбом в шею Микелетто, ожидая понимания, но обнаружил, что Микелетто не в духе.

— Не сейчас, — мягко оттолкнул он Чезаре, — собирайся. Они не прекратят, пока не увидят герцога. И потом, Макиавелли только что прибыл.

— Пристал как слепень.

Микелетто, конечно же, прав: они не могли позволить себе бунт. Беря факел, чтобы вернуться во дворец, Чезаре мельком увидел, как Микелетто, прислонившись к стене, с закрытыми глазами напевает.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) написано на день рождения Чезаре 13 сентября  
> 2) «Un Bellissimo Inganno - замечательный обман» - так назвал Макиавелли в своем трактате «Государь» расправу Чезаре Борджиа над мятежными капитанами


End file.
